Trey
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 15 | gender = male | relatives = * Tron (brother) * IV (older brother) * V (older brother) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = OOPArts | japanese voice = | english voice = }} III is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He has a gentle personality and loves his family. Like his brothers, he swears revenge on Dr. Faker, he cares more about the family's well-being. Design Appearance Like his brothers, III wears a formal attire. However, in contrast to his brothers, IV and V, who wear white and dark clothing, respectively, III prefers brighter colors which reflect his more caring personality. He has a Duel Gazer Tattoo similar to the ones his brothers and Kaito Tenjo use. Like his brothers, III has a crest on his body, his being a green insignia on his left hand. Personality Unlike his brothers, III is a nice person who loves his family a lot and doesn't want them to fight, attempting to mediate disputes between IV and V. Tron stated that III always completed his missions, which are usually important. V trusts III more than he does IV, due to IV's reckless attitude. Though concerned about his family's fate, he shows concern for Haruto Tenjo during Tron's ritual. Although he is normally nice, he can get serious if it is about Duels because he still wanted to Duel Shark, even after Tron told him to feel free to lose after he hands Shark "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake". His caring personality is also reflected through his Duels. Within his Tag Duel with IV, he used his cards to not only protect himself, but IV as well with cards such as "Number Wall" and "Stonehenge Shield". In addition, he also called his strategy, "theirs", even though he was the one who owned all of the cards within the strategy, and was the one who used them all. He also showed amazement towards Yuma Tsukumo for his protection to Kite Tenjo, and apparently developed an interest in him. However, in episode 46 to 49, III turns into an uncontrollable monster. Who's dueling spirit and passion to his family has turned completely evil. But in episode 48, he takes his power too far and eventually kills astral. Etymology III's name is the Roman Numeral for "three". The "Numbers" he has used, "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake" and "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach", could be seen as puns, III being the Roman numeral number of 3 and the fact that they are the second and third "Numbers" used by the Tron Family, respectively. Biography World Duel Carnival The day before the World Duel Carnival, III entered the main chamber of his and his brother's apartment in order to hear about how IV managed to make Reginald Kastle enter the tournament out of anger and that this will assist them in obtaining the fabled "Number" series. During the second day of the World Duel Carnival, III tried to break up an argument between IV and V, and was backed up by their brother, Tron who then made IV agree with V as IV's brash attitude would have ruined their plan. V then picked a "Numbers" card from a pile of cards and threw it to III, saying that Reginald Kastle must obtain the card to which III agrees with. He then walked off with IV in order to watch him Duel. Throughout the Duel, III watched his brother's ruthless power as he defeated both Bronk Stone and Caswell via a One Turn Kill with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer". Reginald then rode in on his motorcycle, surprising III, while IV just smirked. Reginald threatened IV, who responded by suggesting they solve their problem with a Duel. Before the Duel could start, III used his Duel Anchor in order to trap Reginald in a Duel. IV objected, but III told him that Tron's orders are absolute. IV retreated, saying that he will see Reginald in the finals when he has a full Heart Piece. Throughout the Duel, III and Reginald continued to swap blows, and despite being asked by Tron to purposely lose so that Reginald could acquire "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake", III continued to fight with all his strength, even to the extent that if Reginald didn't have the traps and spells he used, he would have lost. After the Duel, III gave Reginald a Heart Piece and tells him that he can keep the "Number" for wielding it so well and reveals that he possesses a full Heart Piece already as well. He then used the crest on his hand to create a blinding light so that he could escape. Later that day, Tron showed his appreciation to III for completing his task as he always does and says that Reginald has been touched by a "Number", thus he will begin to fulfill their plan. After V transported Haruto Tenjo to Tron's residence, an abandoned gallery, the brothers watched on as Tron began to extract his powers via a ritual. As the ritual continued, Haruto showed signs of pain which affected III, appearing worried for the young boy. After Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo arrived at the gallery, V sent III and IV to prevent them from reaching Tron so that the ritual could be completed. III and his brother then appeared before the two and attach their Duel Anchors, initiating a Tag-Team Duel. During the beginning of the Duel, the brothers targeted Kaito, believing him to be the only threat present. However, after Yuma Summoned "Number 39: Utopia", III stated that they have to be careful of him as well, seeing as Yuma is also a Number holder. III eventually Summoned "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach" and protected his "Number" card and that of his brother with the Trap Card "Number Wall". Later on, III played a key role part in IV's taunt against Kaito, after his brother's words made the latter recklessly Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" just to attack IV's "Number". III then activated his "Stonehenge Shield", draining the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" and chained this effect to that of "Machu Mach" to inflict 3000 points of damage to Kaito. However their move was negated by Yuma. III and IV continued to target Kaito due to the drained ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes". III was surprised by Yuma's continuous sacrifice of his own Life Points to protect Kaito. Towards the end of the Duel, thanks to Heart and Yuma, Kaito is able to summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". This monster defeats both of the brothers. After the Duel ended, Astral tried to absorb III's "Number", but the power of III's crest protects him. During this time, he was briefly able to see Astral. He and his brother left with Tron afterwards Some time later, III stood on the roof of Tron's new headquarters, contemplating what had happened. Deck III plays an "OOPArts" Deck focused on swarming the field with Monster Cards to quickly Xyz Summon. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters